


~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 12/PART 2)

by faraboverubies22



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Arson, Comedy, Creepy, F/M, Investigations, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraboverubies22/pseuds/faraboverubies22
Summary: {RECAP: You and Bobby have just arrived at the bed and breakfast and it's late. You've just noticed a flashing light that's coming from the rubble in the old room. What will happen next?}





	~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 12/PART 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is now up! Please enjoy! :')

CHAPTER 12 // PART 2: Fiery Remains

"What _is _that?" Bobby asked, pointing his flashlight up towards the direction of the glowing light. Failing to decipher its identity, he lowers his flashlight and begins to walk over to the front door. You trail slowly behind.

"For some reason, I'd expect officers to be here still, guarding the place," you question out loud, nearing the door.

Bobby's fingers reach the handle of the door and as soon as he turns it, an eerie creak groans out at both you and Bobby, the door's hinges almost separating.

The two of you stealthily walk inside the dark and ashy building, and you gulp loudly, the mere concept that you were inside this very place only a day ago, leaves you speechless.

With your flashlights on and pointed at every which direction, you and Bobby begin to make your way upstairs, or what's left of them. You get a creepy, nostalgic feeling walking up the rickety wooden stairs. However, reaching the landing, you find yourself stopping at the end of the railing.

Before you is a mess of debris, ash and broken floorboards. Walking through this appears impossible and you've deemed your search dangerous at this point.

"This doesn't look safe, Bobby," you voice your concerns.

Bobby doesn't say anything in response and you hope he's thinking the same thing.

Instead of reciprocating your worries, Bobby takes a step forward, his chest puffed and his flashlight raised.

You point your flashlight towards the floor, taking in the lemon-sized holes in the floor. You tap lightly at the floorboards, and, not hearing or sensing anything hollow beneath it, you continue walking, following Bobby close behind.

"_," he says your name softly. You walk over to where he's crouching, just a couple feet into the hallway on the left. With your flashlight on the floor, you notice Bobby has looked up at you in horror.

There, laying still next to the wall, is an injured cat. Its hind leg seems to be hurt, and the soft purrs coming from it lets you know that it's happy to see you.

"It's a stray," Bobby finally says, reaching out to pat the kitty on its head. What was once a pretty white and grey coat, is now one of dirt and partial blood.

You crouch down to his level, and smile sympathetically at the hurt cat before you.

"He'd come and greet me in the mornings frequently. Always by the door out back, waiting for a scrap or morsel of food. I think he liked me." Bobby's gentle hand moves down the length of the cat until he reaches the leg, and stops before going any further.

"I wonder if he came looking for me and got hurt climbing into the building." You try not to cry, clutching at your shirt to suppress the emotions that are now engulfing you.

"He's pretty. Looks like a cat I had when I was younger. His name was Sammy and he was a Balinese." You tell him, reaching out to pet the kitty. The stray responds lovingly, pressing into your palm, his purrs sounding louder with each pat.

"What are we going to do with him?" You ask, dreading asking about the possibility of putting him down.

Bobby doesn't say anything for a while, and then eventually stands up from his spot.

"I don't know," he says, finally, crossing his arms. "I don't want to just leave him here.."

You nod and go to pick him up, slowly attempting to lift him from the ground. Immediately, the feline protests by meowing, a hiss following soon after.

"Oh, no, you have to pick him up like this," and with that, Bobby scoops up the cat in a quick and easy fashion, placing the kitty in a baby-like position, the cat's stomach facing you. In awe, you grin and shake your head at Bobby and his best friend. The kitty seems content in Bobby's muscular arms.

"Didn't know you've done this before," you laugh and start to walk down the hallway, hearing Bobby follow right behind you, his footsteps heavy.

"I haven't," he informs you, and you feel his warmth from walking in step with him.

The farther you two venture down the hallway, the darker it seems to get, despite the flashlights still being in use. Coming to the end, you notice that the door to the spiraling stairs has fallen to the floor. _No more hiding behind that anymore,_ you think to yourself, stepping over it and into the new area.

If you had thought the stairs leading up to the room were rickety before, you surely were not prepared for the mess that stood - or, rather, lay crumbled- before you. Only a few staircases were salvageable, but, one, they were all too high up, and secondly, even if you could get to them, there's no way to tell how reliable they would be. You were stuck.

Groaning in dissatisfaction, you turn to Bobby -and Sammy- the kitty you now have given the nickname to- and pout, feeling disappointed.

"Hmm, this clearly puts a damper on our fun." Bobby stays silent for a bit longer before speaking up again.

"Wait, there's a ladder! We have a ladder, but it's downstairs in the basement." _Basement?! I wasn't aware they had a basement!_

"You guys have a basement? That wasn't shown in the tour!" You look at him in amazement, waiting for him to continue.

Bobby simply looks down at Sammy and makes baby noises at him.

During his cooing, you shake your head for the umpteenth time and begin walking back down the hallway and down the stairs, Bobby right next to you.

As soon as you two reach the bottom of the stairs, you turn to Bobby, allowing him to take the role of leader. He does so naturally, feline in hand, and walks around the corner to the hidden bathroom off to the left. Turning, his footsteps can be heard 'round the house as he reaches a small door and frame. The walls seem darker than the rest of the building, less affected. You spectate every inch and Bobby goes to grab at the knob, turning it and opening the door, pulling it towards him.

You make your descent down into the basement, noticing immediately that this basement isn't like any other. Instead of walking all the way down, it spirals down, similar to the stairs from upstairs. The walls are made of stone, and the stairs are just as rickety as you're familiar with; the creaks and groans from walking down sends chills down your back.

Wrapping your arms around the front of your body, you realise the further down you go, the colder it gets. Pressing your forearms to your chest, you try to maintain as much warmth as you can.

"How low does this go?" You ask, considering the fact you'll have to carry the ladder all the way up again as well.

You hear Bobby laugh, and somehow, you can hear it again faintly as it echoes.

"Why, are you trying to play the Limbo?" He cackles and the cat meows annoyingly, as if to respond to Bobby's childlike behaviour. You can't help but let a chuckle escape your lips.

"I was just thinking that we'll need to carry the ladder back up the stairs. I hope it doesn't go too far down," you tell him, quickly finding the bottom, and entering a large room that seems much older than the rest of the building. The basement was the only salvageable thing about the house. Constructed from quarry rocks, the walls were thicker than a medieval castle, but the house on top was just mostly wood and brick; easily destructible, as was the case. The musty smell of the enclosed room made you want to cover your nose, but all you attempted to do was wrinkle it. Bobby stood before you and suddenly there was light. Turning to your right, Bobby had pulled a string and in mere seconds, you began to canvas the basement as the dim light spread its orange-y glow across the area.

Leaning against the walls were several large paintings, a majority of them gorgeous landscapes of hilly mountains and green grass. You begin to smile, admiring them from afar.

Walking further into the room, you take notice of a small step and descend with caution.

You hear a quiet meow and hear Sammy fall from Bobby's arms, making his way over to a woven basket, some cloth folded neatly on top. Typical cat.

"I think it's over here." You hear Bobby go.

Moving quickly to the side of one wall, he scans the length of it and manages to push on a bookcase, revealing a slanting, worn-out ladder. Excitedly, he removes it from the stone wall and rests it over his shoulder, pausing to ponder.

"Remind me of why we're doing this again?" He asks you, a playful grin on his face.

Smiling, you respond to him. "Spooky lights from the old room upstairs!"

Bobby feigns exaggerated recognition and raises his free arm in exasperation. "Of course!"

"Grab Smokey, will ya?" He asks you, and you make a face at him.

"His name is Sammy."

"Well, Sammy was _your cat."_

"There can be two of them, you know."

"How about we morph the two?" At his suggestion you curl an eyebrow, having already picked up Sammy and exiting the basement.

Following him, you make sure to keep the distance between the end of the ladder and your face.

"Morph the two?" You repeat his suggestion. You can almost_ hear _him nodding.

"Samkey!" He exclaims and you can faintly hear the cat's disapproval.

You shake your head. "Sammy!"

"Smammy!" He retorts and you can't help but laugh now, feeling completely and utterly helpless at his attempts.

The cat meows happily at the new nickname and you groan, matching the feline's volume.

"See, he likes it!" Bobby chirps, and you smile again.

"Smammy it is, and Smammy you shall be," you tell the cat, who is looking up at you with his dark green cat eyes.

Reaching the top, your chest heaves from all the walking, and you feel yourself starting to sweat.

Preparing to climb again, a sound like someone breathing heavily makes you stop abruptly at the first staircase.

"Bobby?" Your voice shakes, and you see as Bobby turns slightly, as much as he can, and faces you, confusion riddling every inch of his face.

"Please tell me you're hearing this," you say, holding onto Smammy even tighter now.

Bobby goes silent, hearing as intently as he can.

He shakes his head a moment later.

"You're going insane." He tells you, and you scoff at him, feeling defenseless.

You check behind your shoulder one last time, just in case, before moving up the stairs again.

Once at the top, Smammy leaps from your arms and falls dramatically on the floor, beginning to hiss ferociously.

"Smammy, what's wrong?" You ask the cat who has already made his escape down the hallway near your room.

"Well, his leg seems to be okay," Bobby notes, his forehead creasing in thought.

"Why is he hissing?" You ask, worry creeping up.

"Probably a rat somewhere." Bobby suggests but you doubt it.

With the naive but ever-so-sweet Scottish boy walking in front of you, ladder over his shoulder, you run up to him to keep the pace, only wanting to be always near him.

You two end up locating the end of the hallway and set the ladder down.

"I'll go," you state, confidence empowering you as you step forward and onto the ladder.

"Be careful, _," Bobby orders and you focus on climbing up, noticing there's several feet between the end of the ladder and the top of the room.

"I might have to jump into the room." You tell Bobby and hear his complaints from down below but manage to jump up anyway, adrenaline pumping through you.

You panic for a split moment, questioning your rationality, but the thought diminishes as soon as you grab onto what's left of the top staircase.

Pulling yourself up, you use all your strength and bring one leg up, and then the other.

After successfully reaching the top, you scoot around to look down at the ground and to where Bobby is. Your heart is ringing in your chest and you go to give Bobby a thumbs up before standing up slowly, feeling the weight beneath you creak softly.

You turn around and see the old room.

The wall on the left, that once had the bureau and mirror, is no more. You walk away from that side of the room, just gawking at the major hole, feeling chillier than when you were downstairs in the basement. Then you realise it has begun to rain and a couple droplets of water hit the side of your cheek.

Walking closer to the right side of the room, you scan the mess.

Glass covers the bed that was once porcelain white, the night table that sat directly next to the pillow has pieces of it on the floor and...

... the wardrobe stood perfectly as it were just a day ago when Flora had caught you sleuthing around. Its color still remained polished and you felt yourself being gravitated towards it.

Despite the rest of the room looking its age; the storm having done its damage and succeeding in revealing the furniture's true condition; the wardrobe seemed to be untouched. No, it didn't just _appear _untouched. It _was_ untouched! Nearing it, you reach out to grab one of the doors and pull it to you, and then do the same to the other one.

Alice's dress, still resting comfortably on the hanger, was, as you were hoping it to be, just as untouched as the wardrobe itself. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, you imagine how psyched Flora will be to discover it is still safe. You consider taking it down and saving it for her when a noise from behind alerts you.

Spinning around, nothing is out of place. At least, you don't seem to think anything has changed or moved.

Then, you notice that the noise came from underneath the bed.

Your heart is now pumping wildly inside your chest and you gulp a lump of nerves down, your hands going up to cling at your shirt.

"_?" Bobby's voice rang from below and you jump, scared out of your own skin.

You let out a scream and hear a thump from underneath the bed and yell out once more, bumping into the wardrobe behind you.

A soft, deep moan emits from the darkness and you watch as a hand sprouts from below the bed.


End file.
